


Un empujón

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo necesitaban eso, un pequeño empujón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un empujón

-De acuerdo… aquí voy- Dice convencido Hamada, parándose de su asiento.

-¡Eso es, tu puedes Hamada!- Lo alienta Tajima, detrás de él.

-¡E-es ciert-to Hama-chan!- Secunda Mihashi junto a su amigo.

-¡Si! ¡Yo… yo…! ¡No, no puedo!- Lloriquea el mayor, volviendo a sentarse en el pupitre y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Tras el, Mihashi suspira y Tajima gruñe- No pudo- Repite el rubio.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes?! ¡Es muy simple!- Grita algo exasperado el catcher suplente.

-No es cierto- Contradice Hamada, frunciendo el seño.

-¡Si lo es!

-He-e… T-tajima-kun, cre-creo que Hama-chan tiene ra-razón. N-no es algo fácil d-de hacer- Tartamudea el pitcher.

-¡Claro que lo es!- Repite a gritos el cuarto al bateo.

-¡Te digo que no lo es!- Reitera el animador, parándose para reafirmar su punto de vista.

-¡Si lo es! ¡Ahora ve y hazlo!- Y luego de eso, el más bajo empuja a Hamada, el cual tropieza con las patas de una de las sillas y cae sobre Izumi, el cual charlaba animadamente con uno de sus compañeros.

Todo el curso se queda en silencios unos segundos, y es que, al caer, los labios de Hamada… quedaron sobre los de Izumi. Luego de casi un minuto (en el que, extrañamente, los muchachos no se habían separado)…

-Ejem, ejem- Carraspeó el compañero con el cual hablaba el de ojos azules. 

Hamada se levantó sonriente, dándole la mano a un sonrojado Izumi para ayudar a levantarlo.

-Ho si, perdón por la brusca interrupción, lo que pasa es que quería que supieras que él es mío, así que mantén, por favor, tus manos donde las pueda ver, ¿si?- Dijo con una sonrisa algo aterradora el rubio- ¡Ha, cierto! Eso va para todos… y todas- Todo el salón recibió la misma sonrisa. Tajima rió por lo bajo.

-Te dije que no era tan difícil hacerle saber al resto que lo tuyo es tuyo. Porque cuando yo fui al salón de Hanai y le dije a todos que no me lo tocaran…

-¡Disculpen! ¿Soy tuyo? ¿Qué soy, un par de zapatillas?- Dijo sonrojado Izumi.

-Kousuke…- Dijo haciendo morritos el animador, mas el otro lo detuvo.

-¡Déjame terminar! Quiero decir, soy tu novio, no un objeto- Yoshirou abrió muy grandes los ojos, para después, ante la anonadada mirada del salón, saltar sobre el chico.

-¡Kou-chan, eres tan tierno!

-¡No me digas Kou-chan!... ¡Y tampoco tierno!

Todo el curso miraba atento la discusión, mientras Tajima reía bajito. Si, a esos dos solo les hacía falta un pequeño empujón (aunque este fuera uno literal).


End file.
